


All the Things Magnus Loves

by evidentia



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Panic At The Disco (Band), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evidentia/pseuds/evidentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec comes over after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Things Magnus Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this happened.  
> I'm obcessed with the new album by Panic! at the Disco, Death of a Bachelor, and I think it's SO Magnus Bane that I got a little inspired.  
> This is just some thing I wrote, I'm terrible so it probably isn't any good, but here it is.  
> Thank you for reading :3

Magnus was stretched on the couch reading, Chairman Meow on his lap enjoying the pleasures of the long, soft strokes he was receiving on his back. It bad been a quiet day, Magnus hadn't had one of those in a long time so he spent it doing all the things he loved.

He arrived from his afternoon walk around seven and stripped from his thight black jeans, the designer shirt with burgandy embroideries and the matching shoes, then slipped into a silk midnightblue robe and got into reading his favorite book, a cocktail or two by his side.

It was almost ten now and Magnus's place was excessively silent. He clicked his fingers and music started playing from his phonograph.

_Tonight we are victorious, champagne pouring over us, all my friends were glorious, tonight we are victorious!_

This disc had been the only thing playing the whole week and Magnus was absolutely delighted with it. He was thinking about inviting the band to one of his parties when he thought he heard someone outside. Chairman Meow didn't like it and desappeared quickly into the kitchen as Magnus rose and went to the front door, opening it before whoever it was could knock.

He had been too busy lately. Alec had also been too busy. He missed his shadowhunter and the smile that spread on his lips as he looked at him was genuine and heartfelt. Alec smiled  too.

"Hello, Alexander." But the younger man didn't say anything, he just grabbed Magnus and kissed him.

They hadn’t seen each other in a while and to feel the other’s warmth, Magnus’s perfume and Alec’s trembling lips, it was bliss. They were kissing desperately and Alec pushed Magnus inside, turning him so he could close the door by pinning him to it. The music was still playing deliciously from across the room.

_If it feels good, tastes good, it must be mine..._

"Finally I have some time alone with you..." Alec said, slowing to catch his breath. As he closed his eyes and leaned towards Magnus’s chest, the warlock thought he looked tired.

"Alexander..." The name always sounded so sweet and gentle when he said it "you need to rest."

"I need you." He looked up, his eyes were gleaming but maybe it wasn't from tiresness only. Then, as if he were paying attention to his surrounding for the first time, he frowned. "What's with the music?"

"You don't like it?" Magnus’s brow lifted.

_Ooh yeah, the crown, so close i can taste it, i see what's mine and take it..._

"No, I... I do like it actually." Alec could only focus on the gorgeous lips in front of him and smile, bright and perfect, flooding Magnus's heart with joy. Magnus could only focus on the light blue eyes in front of him and at that it was his time to lunge at Alec. He pushed him into the couch and they fell on top of each other. The closeness was welcomed and they held onto each other tightly. They were kissing again, and hands were roaming bodies, eager to touch every bit of skin.

Magnus was straddling Alec, holding his hands above his head. He leaned in to press warm kisses to his neck, Alec showing no resistance and moaning as the warlock grazed his teeth on the soft skin and then licked it soothingly.

Magnus's robe was already falling off his shoulders and Alec pushed it furder down as he ran his long fingers down his lover's back. Magnus broke his kisses and arched like a cat would, apreciating the gesture and when he lowered himself again to meet Alec's body his eyes were also like a cat's, greenish yellow and splitted pupils. Alec smiled proudly and sat up on the couch, holding Magnus on his lap and removing the robe that was still aroud his waist.

_I'm cutting my mind off, seems like my heart is going to burst..._

Magnus was now naked on top of him and hunger grew in Alec's eyes.

_And when you think of me, am i the best you've ever had? Share one more drink with me..._

"Take me to your bed."

Magnus placed his hands to each side of Alec’s face and talked with a serious expression. "You're not entering my bedroom in that awfull t-shirt..." He swirled his fingers in the air, - Alec loved to watch Magnus's fingers work - blue sparks softly tracing the movements. The young shadowhunter was naked in front of him and he enjoyed what he saw. Alec was hard against him and flushed and grinning and was slimply stunning.

“Now you can enter my bedroom.” He winked and pulled him to his feet, then guided the younger man into his bed. Soon they were a breathless mess of skin and silk sheets.

Alec was on top of Magnus, rocking his body against the warlock's, their cocks, slick with precum, sliding against each other.

Magnus ran his hands up his lover's arms, firm muscles shifting underneath, feeling his strong, broad shoulders and then running them down his chest, stoping to trace the slithely worn stamina rune over the ribcage. Alec let out a soft moan and Magnus leaned forward to kiss him, licking Alec's lips before parting them to let their tongues meet.

The hand on Alec's rune slid furder down and reached their hot and swollen members, the long fingers curling around and pressing both their cocks together. Alec kept rocking into Magnus's hand. His cheeks were red, his pupils wide open, sweat starting to form on his lower back, it just felt so good he knew he would not last very long - stamina rune or not. But Magnus knew him well and slowed down just enough – he would take his time with Alec. His precious sahdowhunter deserved all he could give him. So with that thought he fliped his boyfriend and pinned him to the bed.

Magnus grabbed one of Alec's legs under the knee and pulled it up. Taking the cue Alec wrapped both his legs around Magnus's waist, closing his eyelids as those magical hands slid from his strong thighs up to his chest. From there, one of the warlocks hand continued up and touched the sensuous neck under him and the other reached back down, between them.

They both let out breaths they didn’t knew they were holding, Magnus's eyes were wild with desire and that, along with the two fingers circling his entrance, drove Alec completely crazy.  Magnus teased and watched Alec's responses to his touch.

Then, finally, the shadowhunter threw his head back as Magnus’s fingers slid inside slowly. They lay still as Alec adjusted himself to the new sensation, then Magnus began to slowly move his fingers in and out.

“Oh, Magnus…”

“Yes, darling?” Magnus was smiling mischievously and as Alec parted his lips seemingly to say something else, he went down for Alec’s cock, taking it all at once in his mouth, and all that got out of the shadowhunter was a strangled cry.

Magnus was sucking on him, tongue sliding down the shaft as the head touched the back of his throat. As Alec grew harder on his mouth, he slid a third finger in.

“By the Angel, Magnus! Oh… Yes! Ah…”

His breathing grew heavier and Magnus slowed his pace. Fingers were now moving agonizingly slow but every time he pushed them in he reached that sweet spot that made Alec lose his mind. He was now licking his balls, taking them in his mouth while his eyes took in the sight of Alexander slowly becoming undone.

“You’re teasing and I can’t take it any longer, Magnus. Please…”

“Then tell me what you want, Alexander. Tell me.”

“I want you, Magnus. I want you inside me. Now.”

Magnus pulled his fingers out and Alec moaned with the need to be touched again. “You need only ask, my dear.” The warlock reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table and opened it, pouring some on his erection. He stroked himself till he was fully hard and watched as Alec did the same, just because Magnus was too beautiful like that, right in front of him.

Their eyes on each other, Magnus finally lowered himself and pressed his cock to Alec’s entrance, both their breaths catching. Alec pulled Magnus to him, one hand on his shoulder blade, nails digging into lean muscle, the other on his hips, pulling him even closer as Magnus entered him slowly. Once he was fully inside they both cried out with desire and kissed, their foreheads touching.

“I missed you.” Magnus said, his voice weak.

Alec embraced him, his hands moving along Magnus’s body. “I missed you too, Magnus.” They talked between kisses, sweet and hot and messy and he had to look into those brilliant unearthly eyes so Magnus could see how passionate and true his words were. “I love you.”

Magnus’s heart stopped in his chest. “My dear Alexander… I love you too.” He was smiling in a way he hadn’t in ages. It was real.

_Forever young or growing old are just the same, all the memories that we make will never change..._

He was in love with a beautiful Lightwold that loved him back in a way that was so pure and precious. This was real.

Magnus's head was spinning, he was still hard inside Alec, and the sweetness of the moment gave place to an enormous need of release.

He started moving, just in the right angle, and the shadowhunter cried out in pleasure, arching his back. They were both falling apart one thrust at a time and Magnus kept moving, his face buried on Alec’s neck.

Alec went for Magnus's ear, flicking his tongue around the lobe, then taking it between his lips and sucking on it before slowly releasing and pulling it with his teeth. Magnus let out a loud cry and held onto Alec as the wave of pleasure ran through him, thrusting in deep at the same time. Alec screamed with him and they both laughed lightly at the way they felt so good together.

“Turn around for me, Alexander.”

Alec did so and Magnus was behind him, running his hand down Alec’s back and stopping at his hips to hold him in place. He was thrusting in hard and Alec reached between his legs to stroke himself. Magnus felt amazing inside him, it was heaven and all he could think about was his wonderful boyfriend, how he wanted to look into his eyes.

_You've been gone so long, i forgot what you feel like, but I'm not gonna think about that right now..._

Alec raised his body so he could lean against Magnus, resting his head on the warlock’s shoulder and grabbing his glittery hair. Magnus took the opportunity to grasp Alec’s erection and stroke it, gently rubbing his fingers on top of the head as it leaked generously.

“Magnus, oh… I’m so close, Magnus!”

His muscles started to tense and he gripped the other’s hair more tightly.

“Oh, honey, you’re so beautiful like this… Yes! Ah…”

They could have lasted longer but Alec just wanted to lose himself in that moment, in Magnus. He screamed his name as he reached his climax, his whole body stiff as the warlock kept stroking him slowly. The tightness around him was too much to bear and Magnus soon followed, his orgasm flooding his mind, blue sparks crippling down his fingertips. He bit Alec’s strong shoulder and closed his eyes.  They were both panting hard as they came down their ecstasy and had to stay still for a few moments before collapsing on the mattress.

“You’re amazing, you know?” Alec said chuckling, his heart still racing.

“Only as much as yourself, my darling. But yes, you’re right, I am amazing.” They both laughed. Life was magical when they were together.

_Baby, we built this house, on memories, take my picture now, shake it till you see it..._

When they could move again they reached for each other, Alec with his arms around Magnus, who buried his face on the other’s chest. It felt good to be this happy. It felt right.

_And when your fantasies, become your legacy, promise me a place, in your house of memories._

They fell asleep together, never letting go.


End file.
